


Riddle por Tres.

by TristenCalewoodStillnight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comfort/Angst, Gen, Gryffindors Being Gryffindors, Harry Potter & Tom Riddle Attend Hogwarts Together, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff Pride, Identity Reveal, Little Brothers, M/M, Possessive Tom, Protective Older Brothers, Reveal, Sane Tom Riddle, Slytherin Politics, Slytherin Pride, Slytherins Being Slytherins, Tom Riddle Needs a Hug, Wool's Orphanage (Harry Potter), Young Tom Riddle
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29529735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TristenCalewoodStillnight/pseuds/TristenCalewoodStillnight
Summary: La noche del 31 de Diciembre de 1926 Merope Riddle no tuvo un hijo, tuvo tres. Sorprendida, pero emocionada ante la perspectiva de que su pequeño bebé Tom ya no estaría solo en el mundo los nombró.Tom como su padre y Marvolo por abuelo, al mayor señaló. Presley Edward al hijo de en medio nombró. Ellair Morfin llamó al menor.Esa noche Merope sucumbió a la muerte, sin culpa por primera vez en meses por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para quedarse con su hijo.Sin saber que esa misma noche la Matrona del orfanato, la señora Cole, los separaría a los tres."Tom se quedará" dijo firme "es el mayor, tiene más derecho" entonces miró a los otros bebés rosados y arrugados y señaló a la joven Marta."Presley se irá al orfanato Saint Clément, en la siguiente calle. Ellos entenderán." Y fijó su mirada en el tercer niño. "Ellair..." Suspiró con el ceño fruncido "Haz lo que quieras con él."-AU! Merope da a luz a trillizos que fueron separados al nacer.-Todavía faltan etiquetas.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	1. Como empezó todo.

Merope Riddle era una mujer cansada.

Durante muchos años había sido maltratada, física y mentalmente. Tratada como esclava en la choza que llamaba casa y juzgada por los habitantes de Little Hangleton.

Si fuera un poco más bonita, probablemente esas miradas cambiarían. Merope era consciente que no era de ninguna manera hermosa; tenía los ojos bizcos, una nariz larga y torcida y su cabello siempre estaba enmarañado y sucio. Su vestuario tampoco es que le hiciera justicia, siempre usando ese extraño vestido tres tallas más grandes que engullía su cuerpo esquelético y la hacia ver desagradable.

Nunca había tenido una sola cosa buena o bonita en su vida. Entonces cuando vio por primera vez a Tom Riddle ella lo codicio. 

Él era todo lo que ella quería ser y todo lo que quería tener. Guapo, alto, moreno y rico. 

Ella era consciente que nunca llamaría la atención de él tal y como se veía, a comparación de esa mujer Cecilia que siempre se veía pulcra y fina, como un diamante recién pulido y listo para ser exhibido.

Ella también era consciente que era extraña, monstruosa. Y también que acechar a la gente estaba mal, ¿Pero porque le importaría cuando de todos modos nadie tenía una opinión positiva de ella? ¿Por qué le importaría cuando no tenía nada que perder? 

Así que acechó y espió, esperando su momento. Quería a Tom Riddle y lo tendría, se asegurará de eso.

Ella tenía un plan.

.

¡Se fue! ¡Morfin se fue al fin!

Merope ahora tenía vía libre. Había sido fácil incitar a Morfin a actuar, solo tenía que pararse frente a la ventana y nombrar al muggle. Sabía lo intolerante que era su hermano y ese había sido su fin.

Los aurores se habían llevado a Morfin y Merope no iba a desperdiciar esa oportunidad. Ella puede no ser rica, ella puede no ser tan hermosa como esas herederas de sangre pura que había visto, pero ella era astuta. Merope Gaunt era una Slytherin, una verdadera Slytherin de sangre y si tenía una oportunidad la tomaría en un santiamén y sacaría provecho de eso. Incluso si tenía que sacrificar a su única familia en el proceso.

Morfin era una molestia, de todos modos. 

Así que tomó el oro que Marvolo, su padre, escondía debajo de la tabla de madera mordida por los animales salvajes que entraban a su casa y huyó al callejón Diagon.

Había encontrado una tienda oscura en un callejón turbio que vendía los ingredientes que necesitaba para su plan.

Merope iba a darle a Tom Riddle amortentia. La poción de amor más poderosa del mundo.

Un muggle como él no se daría cuenta qué estaba tomando hasta que fuera demasiado tarde. Y no podría dejar nunca a Merope.

Ella no era la mejor cervecera, aunque era lo único que podía hacer considerando su diminuto núcleo mágico. Nunca había tenido una educación propiamente dicha, gracias a su padre y su noción preconcebida de su superioridad. 

Los años de incesto habían acabado con su línea de sangre, convirtiendo su reputación en broma y su riqueza en polvo. Los Slytherin poderosos e influyentes habían muerto y los Gaunt pobres y analfabetos tomaron el lugar.

Si fuera otra situación, si Merope fuera más que la hija de unos hermanos retorcidos por la endogamia y proveniente de una familia violenta hubiera tenido una oportunidad. Pero no la tenía ahora, así que tenía que crear una.

Incluso si tenía que escarbar en la tierra.

.

Con ansiedad retorciendo sus entrañas, esperó.

Entonces un día inusualmente soleado lo vio. Le recordó a esa primera vez que sus ojos azules se posaron en él y nunca pudieron abandonarlo.

Merope sintió que ese día era diferente. Ese sería el día que su vida cambiaría para siempre.

Él estaba cabalgando en su caballo, como de costumbre. Su cabello oscuro y rizado en las puntas estaba húmedo por el sudor, su piel expuesta roja y su pecho se agitaba de cansancio.

Él la vio y se acercó, con cautela mirando a los alrededores. Esperando, sin duda alguna, que Morfin apareciera entre los árboles y lo atacara como solía hacer con los muggles repugnantes.

Le preguntó si podía ofrecerle agua. Sus modales eran impecables (a pesar de su tono arrogante), llegando tan lejos como para preguntar cómo iba su día.

Ella le pidió que esperara un momento. Cuando salió tenía un vaso de agua, el más limpio que tenía, lleno hasta el borde. 

Él se había bajado de su caballo y se recostaba contra un árbol, un par de hojas dando una imitación de sombra mientras el sol estaba en su punto más alto.

Merope se acercó con el vaso extendido, con cuidado de no pisar las piedras. Y vio con morbosa felicidad como Tom agradecía sin aliento y se llevaba el vaso a los labios perfectos.

Vio como tragaba rápidamente el agua y el veneno. Sus ojos azules siguiendo la danza de su manzana de Adán. 

Y también vio cuando la poción hizo efecto y sus ojos se nublaron. 

Se rió con alegría por primera vez en su vida. Tom Riddle era suyo ahora.

Y Merope haría que nunca dejara de serlo.

.

Habían escapado juntos ese día.

Asegurándose que Tom tomara suficiente dinero para ambos huyeron a Londres. Donde pasaron los siguientes meses como una feliz pareja.

Tom le propuso matrimonio y Merope no dudó en aceptar y hacerlo oficial.

Merope perdió su virginidad al día siguiente que formalizaron todo. Tom estaba dudando y alejándose.

Así que Merope le administro otra dosis de Amortentia. Una, otra y otra vez. Hasta que ya no había más.

Estaba refrescando cuando empezó a tener síntomas. Pensó que era un virus estomacal, no le sorprendería si lo fuera. Habían estado rescatando comida de la basura para sobrevivir una vez que el dinero de Tom se acabó.

Y cuando su estómago se empezó a hinchar sabía que finalmente sus sueños se habían hecho realidad.

Merope, ahora Riddle, tenía la vida que siempre quiso: un hombre guapo y rico como esposo y ahora iba a tener un bebé.

Su risa se convirtió en carcajadas y pronto estaba saltando con su esposo de ojos muertos.

.

Ella estaba embarazada. 

Ahora solo faltaba que su querido esposo lo supiera. Ella juraba que Tom estaría feliz una vez que lo supiera y tendrían una maravillosa familia juntos.

La Amortentia había acabado, pero de todos modos no la necesitaba ahora que había un bebé que los unía.

Los ojos marrones de Tom empezaron a despejar esa película borrosa que había nublado sus sentidos. Sus miembros flácidos se estiraron como si fuera la primera vez.

Sus hermosos ojos se posaron en ella y vio como su mirada cambió. 

Ella le sonrió y apoyó su mano izquierda en su estómago abultado. Él siguió su movimiento y se quedó quieto.

Como si estuviera procesando todo (aunque era claramente lo que estaba haciendo).

Miró hacia abajo, hacia su cuerpo desnudo y parcialmente cubierto por una sábana delgada.

\- Mi amor... - ella sonrió, con todos los dientes - tengo que decirte algo.

No esperó su respuesta.

\- Estoy embarazada. - enfocó su mirada en los de su marido - ¿No estás feliz? ¡Vamos a tener un bebé!

Se acercó, con la intención de tomar su mano y saltar como solían hacerlo cuando estaba feliz.

Él alejó su mano como si quemara.

\- ¡No me toques! - su mirada enloquecida la fulminó.

Él se paró, la sábana agarrada por puños pálidos.

\- ¿A dónde vas, mi amor? - Merope estaba confundida.

Tom estaba murmurando para sí mismo y temblando como una hoja.

Se acercó a la puerta una vez que estaba vestido con las prendas más cercanas a él. Todas raídas como las que había visto a las personas pobres de las que su padre le había advertido.

"Son personas enfermas, Tom. Aléjate de ellos."

Si su padre lo viera ahora. Él tenía razón.

\- Tom ¿A dónde vas? - la voz ronca de Merope lo sacudió - ¿Qué pasará con nuestro bebé? ¿Vas a buscar comida otra vez?

Ella lo miró con grandes y horribles ojos azules. Cómo si fuera inocente, como si no hubiera obligado a Tom a hacer cosas que no quería siquiera pensar porque dolían.

Él no respondió.

\- Tom... - su mano fría tocó su brazo y él se sacudió como si un rayo lo hubiera hecho. Empujándola y haciéndola tambalearse contra la pared sucia.

\- Eres un monstruo. - sentenció con una expresión asustada.

\- ¡Vamos a tener un bebé! - ella gritó como si eso fuera suficiente.

\- ¡ESA COSA NO ES MÍA! - escupió, saliva saltando por todas partes.

Abrió la puerta de un tirón y corrió. Escuchando los gritos de Merope Riddle detrás.

Nunca miró hacia atrás.

.

Tom se había ido. La dejó sola.

Había pensado que volvería cuando se calmara y pensara, pero nunca él lo hizo. Él nunca volvió.

Entonces Merope volvió a estar sola y no tuvo más opción que volver a Little Hangleton.

Con un sombrero grande cubriendo su cabeza se acercó, escuchando murmullos a su alrededor, pero ignorandolos a favor de su nueva misión.

Sí quería una buena vida para su hijo necesitaba hacer sacrificios.

Merope iba a vender el relicario de Salazar Slytherin.

.

Diez míseros galeones fue lo único que recibió de ese malnacido de Caractacus Burke.

Ella lo odiaba.

Había tratado de decir que necesitaba el dinero. Que era el verdadero y único relicario de Slytherin, pero él se había burlado de ella. 

Eran diez galeones o nada. Ella lo tomó.

Su única opción fue caminar y caminar hasta encontrar a alguien que fuera lo suficientemente bueno para ayudarla.

Pero nadie lo hizo. Nadie se acercó a preguntarle si estaba bien. Nadie le ayudó cuando la empujaron y le robaron sus galeones. Y Merope se cansó una vez más.

.

Era diciembre, navidad ya había pasado. Lo único que sabía era la fecha.

31 de diciembre de 1926.

Merope había sobrevivido robando comida que se tiraría a la basura que se veia lo suficientemente bien. Ella no podía ser quisquillosa, después de todo.

Era el treinta y uno de diciembre, año nuevo. Y ella era miserable.

Sus pies hinchados dolían, pero ella no podía parar. Estaba sola, abrumada y tan cansada. Solo quería sentarse un momento y descansar, pero sabía que si lo hacía le quitarían todo otra vez.

Había cometido el error una vez y le habían pagado robando su abrigo y las pocas libras que había ganado trabajando.

Nunca más.

Esa noche hacia frío, helaba sus huesos hambrientos y sus dientes castañetearon. La nieve caía con lentitud y el viento fresco entraba por todos los orificios de su abrigo feo y roto.

Todo dolía tanto.

Y entonces sintió como la humedad caía entre sus piernas y miró con incredulidad sus pies.

Un dolor abrumador la inundó y pronto cayó de rodillas. Su espalda se curvo en agonía mientras gritos desgarraban su garganta.

¡Que alguien por favor la ayude! ¡Quería que esto pare! 

Súplicas se lanzaron al aire y lloró.

Unas manos huesudas tomaron sus brazos, cerca de sus axilas y la levantaron con cuidado. Conduciendo su cuerpo desnutrido y adolorido a la calidez de un edificio que no había visto.

Pronto se encontró en una habitación blanca y cuya pintura estaba descascarada en la pared, el piso con marcas de barro y nieve derritiéndose.

Y el dolor volvió con todas sus fuerzas. 

Pudo sentir como la recostaban en una camilla y escuchó como la voz de una mujer le susurraba que empujara, que el dolor se acabaría si le hacía caso.

Merope le hizo caso y empujó, hasta que sintió como se abría y algo salía de su cuerpo. Entonces un sonido inundó la habitación.

No era un sonido cualquiera. Era de su bebé, su hijo.

Merope estaba tan feliz. 

Pero había algo mal, porque sintió mucho dolor de vuelta y miró con sorpresa a la mujer desconocida.

Y ella, con ojos grandes, le susurró con voz atónita:

\- Puja. 

Y Merope lo hizo. No sabía cuánto había pasado, pero se sintió como una eternidad cuando otro llanto se unió al de su primer bebé.

Se estaba cansando.

Y de la nada, líquido recorrió sus muslos y un sonido desgarrador se escuchó, casi pasado desapercibido.

Una tercera cabeza se unió a los otros dos.

Ella estaba tan cansada ahora. Sentía la respiración luchando por entrar a sus pulmones y como sus miembros se volvían más pesados cada minuto que pasaba. 

Así que se apuró cuando la mujer la miró, preguntando los nombres. Preguntando su nombre

Merope la ignoró y pronunció.

Un dedo largo y delgado señaló al primer bebé, a su tesoro de grandes ojos nublados como su padre. 

\- Tom como su padre y Marvolo como su abuelo, su apellido es Riddle.

Incluso si Tom la abandonó, ella lo amaba. Así que lo nombró para que algún día él pudiera notar eso.

Movió su cabeza al segundo bebé, a su pequeña sorpresa. 

\- Presley Edward Riddle. 

A Merope siempre le había gustado ese cantante, incluso cuando le había causado problemas con su padre repugnante.

Y con la cabeza inclinada, su voz rasposa, dijo:

\- Ellair... - ella dudó - Morfin Riddle.

Sí era sincera nunca habría puesto el nombre de su hermano a un hijo suyo, ¿Pero que opciones tenía?

\- Muy bien. - pudo escuchar el sonido de una pluma moverse sobre el papel, anotando - ¿Señora? ¡Señora!

Cerró los ojos, sin fuerzas para una sonrisa y sin la culpa que la había carcomido por dejar solo a su bebé que ahora ya no lo estaría.

Merope sucumbió a la oscuridad. 

.

La señora Cole era una mujer joven, aunque sus arrugas y las canas lo disimularan.

Pero ese día se sentía particularmente vieja. 

Miró con cansancio a la mujer que parecía descansar en la camilla del orfanato. Se parecía mucho a ella, podía notar que era joven, pero habia parecido a simple vista una mujer más anciana.

Ahora se notaba como si estuviera descansando por primera vez en su vida. La muerte como una sombra en sus mejillas hundidas y en las prominentes ojeras oscuras en su rostro. Su cabello desparramado como heno en la camilla, tan desordenado y enredado.

Ella pensaba que podría haber sido bonita si se hubiera arreglado un poco.

Pidió a la joven Laura una sábana vieja y tapó con cuidado el cuerpo deshuesado.

Suspirando se giró y miró a los tres bebés. Todos ellos con una pelusa de cabello oscuro en sus cabezas rosadas y rostros con manchas rojas, sus cuerpos húmedos por el líquido amniótico.

Todos balbuceaban y se movían en los brazos de sus cuidadores. Cómo si estuvieran hablando entre ellos.

Ella tenía que tomar una decisión.

Marta se adelantó, mirado con consternación el papel en sus manos.

\- Solo tenemos lugar para un niño, señora Cole.

Todos los demás de congelaron en su lugar.

Ella suspiró, sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer.

\- Lamentablemente no tenemos más opción que separarlos.

De inmediato las protestas empezaron entre las nodrizas presentes.

\- Silencio.

Sus manos se posaron en su rostro y palmearon sus mejillas, despertándose.

\- Tom es el mayor, se quedará aquí en Wool's. - sus ojos agudos pincharon a las demás mujeres, advirtiendo - Presley será llevado a Saint Clément, a dos calles de la panadería. Marta será quién lo lleve. Ellos entenderán. - la joven Marta, una novata apenas, la miró con sorpresa y asintió con los labios apretados.

Miró con vacilación al último niño.

\- Ellair... - ella no sabía que hacer con él - hagan lo que quieran con él.

Y dió por terminada la discusión.

Colocaron a los niños dormidos en un catre viejo con dos jóvenes y se fueron a dormir. Cuando despertaron al día siguiente, ellos ya no estaban.


	2. La historia continúa.

Habían pasado once años desde ese acontecimiento que, sin saber en aquel entonces, cambiaría el rumbo del destino para siempre.

Porque quizás en otro mundo, Tom Riddle crecería para convertirse en Lord Voldemort. El enojo y la soledad de la juventud manchando su vida de oscuridad y desesperanza, haciéndolo cometer atrocidades dignas de un monstruo. Quizás en otro mundo Tom Riddle habría crecido para ser lo que dijeron que era. Quizás en otro mundo él habría cortado y desmembrado a aquellos que deseó proteger, también habría llenado el cielo de lágrimas y también habría pintado las tierras de sangre. En este otro mundo Tom creció para destrozar lo que una vez llamó hogar.

Pero entonces algunas decisiones lo cambiaron todo y ahora esa línea que alguna vez fue el futuro de Tom Riddle estaba rota e inútil. Su futuro incierto y con un largo camino por recorrer.

Los trillizos crecieron y lento, pero seguro olvidaron ese calor que recorría su pecho y los reconfortaba. Esa primera sensación que tuvieron cuando salieron del útero de su madre y sintieron ese cosquilleo en su cabeza, en su corazón y en sus almas. Conectándolos tan absolutamente que era imposible distinguir donde empezaba uno y dónde terminaba otro.

Crecieron e ignoraron el dolor que provenía de un vínculo roto. Crecieron y olvidaron lo que se sentía el vínculo triple que habían forjado desde las lágrimas y la sangre que su madre derramó por ellos. 

En cambio los tres crecieron por separado y todos enojados. 

.

Tom Riddle era un chico extraño.

A la corta edad de nueve años era más que consciente de lo que sus compañeros huérfanos eran y era considerablemente más perspicaz que esos niños mayores que se ahogaban en alcohol cuando parecía que estaban solos.

Cuando tenía seis años y apenas estaba aprendiendo a usar una pluma entendió que era diferente. Porque incluso como un niño pequeño y con una educación inferior Tom Riddle era perfectamente consciente que no cualquier niño podía romper ventanas con solo la chispa del enojo.

Cuando tenía ocho aprendió que podía hablar con las serpientes y que sentían la necesidad de encontrarlo a donde sea que vaya. Siempre deslizándose por la hierba escasa que rodeaba el edificio o por el cemento sucio solo para susurrarle cosas, desde lo más aburrido (hay un conejo muy jugoso cerca del rojo) hasta las cosas más interesantes que podía notar una serpiente de hierba no más grande que una mano adulta (hay un olor extraño en la anciana de dos piernas, se parece al orador). Sin importar a dónde fuera siempre lo encontraban.

Cuando cumplió nueve años y los castigos de volvieron más severos entendió que fuera lo que podía hacer no era algo que podía enseñarle al mundo. Cuando las palmadas se convirtieron en azotes supo que tenía que hacer algo. Entonces aprendió a controlar.

Cuando cumplió diez y tuvo su primer exorcismo prometió que nunca volvería a ser débil. Prometió fortalecerse y hacer de su coraza la más dura. Así creció y permitió que la amargura se pintara en cada parte de su ser.

Y cuando cumplió once años y un hombre pelirrojo con un extraño traje tocó su puerta y anunció que Tom era un mago no pudo hacer nada más que alegrarse. Su corazón joven e impresionable latiendo a gran velocidad mientras que una sonrisa inusual empezaba a nacer en los bordes de sus labios pálidos y agrietados.

Hasta que el tal Albus Dumbledore decidió quemar su armario y Tom se volvió loco porque era todo lo que tenía y Tom solo quería que parará.

Y supo en el momento que le gritó con los ojos abiertos y el rostro contorsionado que algo había salido mal. 

Finalmente cuando se fue el mago mayor pudo respirar con tranquilidad. En su cabeza aún el recuerdo de los ojos azules ensombrecidos, con solo la más mínima sospecha mostrándose.

"Puedo mover cosas sin tocarlas. Puedo hacer que animales hagan lo que yo quiera sin que los entrene." Tom respiró, casi atragantado de la emoción. 

Mordió su labio, indeciso antes de levantar la cabeza y mirar fijamente los ojos azules. "Puedo hacer que le pasen cosas malas a las personas que no son buenas conmigo." Y casi desafiando al hombre dijo: "Puedo lastimarlos si quiero." 

Si hubiera sabido lo que sus palabras provocarían habría mantenido la boca cerrada. Sí tan solo lo hubiera sabido...

Tom recordaba, incluso ahora en el tren partiendo a Hogwarts por quinta vez, la mirada casi horrorizada del anciano cuando soltó abruptamente:

"Puedo hablar con las serpientes. Ellas me buscan, me susurran cosas. ¿Eso es normal para alguien como yo?" Sus ojos grandes buscando algo en su mirada, en su rostro.

Todavía recuerda el peso repentino en su pecho, asfixiante y doloroso que le pareció idéntico a como se sintió cuando peleó contra Billy Stubbs y fue empujado contra el suelo lleno de rocas filosas que se clavaron en su cuerpo ya magullado. Solo por segundo, un minuto y eso fue todo. Pero eso había sido suficiente.

Tom no era muy diferente a otros niños en muchos aspectos. Uno de ellos era la búsqueda de la aceptación que los niños buscan en una figura adulta que no había encontrado antes entre los desafortunados del orfanato, aquellos demasiado ocupados en beber hasta no distinguir una rata de una ardilla (como la Sra Cole). Así llegó Albus Dumbledore y esa presión por querer ser aceptado, esa pequeña llama de esperanza fue brutalmente apagada con un pie cruel cuando el hombre lo miró con ojos azules oscuros, su rostro benigno en blanco y con la más mínima contracción de sus dedos. Tom con toda su sabiduría de los 11 años pensó que lo había asustado, Tom sabía que lo había asustado.

Había aprendido mejor luego de eso, por supuesto. Había pulido día y noche su personalidad hasta que un día la sombra del niño espeluznante y oscuro se achicó y un joven educado e inteligente se adelantó y brilló.

Así los años pasaron y Tom floreció. Inconsciente de los hechos que se maquinaban por los lazos del Destino. Sin saber que inevitablemente su vida cambiaría para siempre. Sin saber que una mañana fría de invierno todo encajaría en su lugar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Por favor dejen un comentario sobre que les pareció el capítulo! Tengan un lindo día y cuídense.


End file.
